


【许药】爱你的365天——芒种

by nolanwoo



Category: NOLANWOO
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 07:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17658176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nolanwoo/pseuds/nolanwoo
Summary: 爱你的365天





	【许药】爱你的365天——芒种

许愿呆呆的坐在药不然家的沙发上。  
他不愿相信，药不然的一切都是伪装。  
可他不得不信，黄焦就是因为药不然的命令死在他的眼前。一向是武力担当的烟烟，也被药不然制服，现在生死未卜。  
那时许愿被黄焦拉着逃跑，只看到药不然和烟烟动起手来丝毫不落下风，听到烟烟哽咽着说：“想不到你藏的这么深。”即使和药不然青梅竹马，她也从来不知道药不然作为一个omega什么时候能和自己这样的alpha的体力相当了。  
他们输的彻底。  
他必须答应药不然的条件，鉴定佛头是真的。  
这样一句话说出来不算很难，而且，名声这种死物，远没有烟烟的命重要，已经有太多人付出生命，他不想再有人牺牲了。

门被推开，进来的是药不然。  
药不然一边接着电话，一边做出一个嘘的手势。他睁大的眼睛显出一种天真又调皮的神情，许愿以前喜欢他这个样子，而现在，心脏已经疼的麻木了。  
"我会想办法联系他们的，一有消息就告诉您。"  
是罗局。许愿能想到电话对面，罗局对这些小辈无奈的表情:"你们这些年轻人啊，关系最好，医院和派出所的事都处理好了，不要敷衍我啦。"

药不然挂掉电话，走向许愿，许愿仍是坐着，看着药不然掏出一支针剂，扎在他的脖子上，有一点点疼，他没有反抗，没有动。他甚至不想多问一句，现在害他也没有意义。  
他盯着墙上挂轴，想起来早一点被药不然砸碎的花瓶，药不然是有他的道理，许愿甚至有点理解他的想法，但是，药不然已经在这条路上偏执了，他无法认同。  
许愿想了一会，发现药不然懒洋洋的靠在沙发上，没有丝毫要出去的意思。他一向整齐的领口现在扯开了点，领带松垮的挂着，脖子后的腺体在领口里若隐若现。

 

许愿又沉浸到了自己的世界，但这次的回忆是旖丽的，  
从四悔斋里的初次见面，  
到在天津寻找造假工厂，差点被抓，两人携手逃离；  
后来，他们一起出生入死，说要彼此信任。  
再后来，他们夜探郑别村，结果跑的太慢，被郑家的人抓住，关了起来。  
药不然就像现在这样，丝毫不慌的靠在房间里一张破破烂烂的桌子腿边，就好像躺在家里的豪华沙发上，看着他四处找尖锐的东西想要磨断手腕上的绳子，然后他失败了。  
看他不动了，药不然蹭了过来，说：“许愿，我带了gps追踪器，我来之前，已经跟药方交代过，他们现在应该已经在寻找我们的路上了。但是山里的信号不太稳定，我想把信号器放在窗户边，”药不然把脖子凑了过来，继续说：“信号器就藏在衬衫里面，你看能不能给弄出来。”  
许愿看了看药不然穿的限量版西装三件套，两个人逃跑的慌乱，但药不然只是西装扣子解开，领口依然扣的整整齐齐的，没有一丝狼狈，合体剪裁的衣服更显得他腰细腿长。他有些犹豫。  
药不然看穿了他在想什么：“哎，我们是哥们，我都不介意，你该不会不好意思吧？“  
许愿被他说穿，也不好再扭捏，凑近他的脖子，心无旁骛的对付脖子下的那颗纽扣，他的牙齿不可避免的擦过药不然的皮肤，他感觉到牙齿下的喉结有一丝颤动，但药不然没有发出任何声音，他继续动作，很快解开了第一颗扣子。可能是和药不然贴的太近，药不然平时几不可闻的信息素变得浓烈，勾起了他作为alpha的悸动。  
他稳住心神，很快解开了第二颗扣子。信号器的微光在衣服里闪烁，同时omega的腺体也暴露了出来，信息素也变得更加明显更有攻击性，已经不是错觉能解释了。他抬头看向药不然，药不然脸上竟似有些潮红，他不自然的咳了下，眼神看向一边说：”我抑制剂的效果好像要过去了，所以我们得快点想办法出去。”  
许愿瞬间也红了脸，他想退却，但是他不敢想如果药不然发情，会引来怎样的灾难。他只能选择继续，又解开了一颗扣子，顺利的把信号器拿了出来。  
但药不然的发情来的比预计快得多，房间里很快就充斥着omega的味道，药不然的信息素是鸢尾花的味道，带着香甜和诱惑，让许愿很想尝一尝。药不然此刻似乎已经失去了神志，两条长腿夹紧了，不停的摩擦，他的脑袋埋在许愿的领口，贪婪的呼吸着许愿的信息素，炙热的鼻息喷在许愿的胸口，弄的许愿痒痒的，突然之间许愿僵住了，药不然已经不满足于味道，伸出舌头舔舐起他的喉结。  
许愿摇晃着药不然，叫他，然而只得到含混的回应。药不然翻身把他压在身下，两条长腿骑在他腰胯上，一边摩擦一边发出甜腻的鼻音。  
许愿的理智都快崩断了，不能再这样下去了，他趁着药不然埋在他脖子边时翻身压住他，牙齿穿透了omega香甜的腺体，将自己的信息素注入，药不然的双腿在两侧胡乱踢着，身体绷紧了了一会又放松下来，终于平静下来不再乱蹭。  
两个人的信息素交融在一起，药不然被他临时标记了。他有些恍惚，又有些说不清的愉悦。

 

在这一路的历险中，许愿怀疑过烟烟，怀疑过加奈，却从未怀疑过药不然，但现在想来，那次标记，也是事先设计的，信息素的互相交融，降低了他的戒备，扰乱了他的心神，药不然才更容易操控他，欺骗他。

许愿回过神来，他感到一阵燥热，而身下已经勃起了。房间里omega和alpha的信息素浓烈交杂，他顿时明白了，药不然给他打的，是催情剂。   
药不然还像刚才那样半躺着，手里端着杯红酒，看到许愿在看自己，向他举了举酒杯，许愿看他仰头，深红色的酒液缓缓减少，药不然修长的脖颈暴露在他的眼前，喉结随着吞咽的动作上下起伏。  
他费力的克制住alpha的本能，才没有直接舔上去。药不然放下了杯子，走了过来，许愿被他推倒在沙发上，看着他单腿跪坐在沙发上，解开领带扔在一边，一只手撑在自己的耳旁，两人离得极进。药不然长的好看，许愿一直都知道，现在，他黑白分明的眼睛里，又氤氲着一层雾气，他低下头，另一只手解开许愿的拉链。  
在这一瞬间，许愿从情欲的浪潮里挣扎了出来，他似乎已洞穿一切：“你们已经控制了烟烟，老朝奉还不放心，让你用这种美人计吗？”  
药不然的表情有一瞬僵硬，似乎想说什么，最终他只是低下头，用嘴唇堵住了许愿的嘴。许愿又被情绪的浪潮淹没，只能僵硬着身体，任凭药不然在他身上攻城掠地。药不然很快转移了阵地，柔软的嘴唇顺着他的脖子一路向下，许愿被他嘴唇点过的地方都痒痒的，快感汇聚着冲向下身，药不然含住了他那硬的要爆炸的欲望，那一瞬间他几乎控制不住的想要摆动胯骨，将自己的欲望深深的埋入那一片温软湿滑中，射到最深处。然而还有更刺激的，药不然灵活柔软的舌头在柱身上来回扫过，许愿的肉棒被巨大的吸力绞紧，快感像电流一样从大脑直传到下面，在脑中炸成了烟花。半晌，他才从脑海中闪光里清醒过来，视线逐渐聚焦，看清了药不然正带着点得意看着他，唇边还沾着点白浊。他的身下像触电般瞬间又硬了。  
药不然跪起身，手扶着硬挺的阴茎，用龟头在自己的入口处摩擦，感受着硕大。龟头被濡湿了，变得更硬，也更光滑。他用自己的肉穴对准了阴茎，缓缓的沉下身，把整个柱身都吃了进去，然后上下套弄了起来。  
许愿的阴茎落入了柔软的包裹之中，这包裹比之前更滑腻，更深入。他的龟头被前方一圈紧密的肉卡住了，无法再深入。但那紧致又刺激着他进入到更深的地方。于是他卡住了身上人的细瘦的腰，在他坐下来的时候，突然挺腰迎了上去，药不然顿时发出一声尖叫，想要往上弹起，又被许愿拉住，按在自己的肉棒上。  
许愿被刺激的阴茎又涨大几分，冲破了肉穴的限制，再往里就是omega的生殖腔了，被顶入生殖腔的感觉并不好受，酸胀的感觉让药不然腿都软了，他弯下腰手撑在床上想要缓解不适。许愿并不给他喘息的机会。生殖腔里的高热和紧致的穴肉吸的他恨不得一直在里面不出来。他卡住药不然的腰，屁股不断往上顶，大力的冲刺起来。  
药不然被他顶的好像在风浪中颠簸，只能双手紧紧抓住床单，唇中时不时溢出呻吟。他omega的腺体散发出大量的信息素，香甜的味道充斥在空中。  
许愿遵循着本能，一手扣着身上omega的腰把自己深深的埋在他的体内，肆意的成结射精，一手压着他的脖子，咬上了香甜的腺体把信息素注入。

 

许愿醒来时已经在四悔斋了。昨晚和药不然的翻云覆雨好像一场梦，但自己变了味的信息素确然提醒着他，一切都是真实的。  
他起床对洗脸的时候，突然想到了什么，开始翻找线索。老朝奉确定佛头是假的，那真的到底在哪里？他对着书卷，突然有个想法在脑中成型。一切，都在看到佛头后才能确定。  
下午的时候，罗局派人来接他，他认真的摩挲着佛头，验证了自己的想法。当他确定佛头是真品时，罗局的喜悦之情溢于言表。  
晚上，许愿和加奈一起吃饭。加奈好像发觉了什么，突然把话头转向药不然：“真的好羡慕许桑有药桑这样的好朋友。”她的好朋友三个字说的很重，许愿赶紧又把自己变了味的信息素收了收，他确信自己控制的很好，但加奈一向敏锐细心。加奈察觉到了他的小动作，只轻轻一笑：“我好想回到小的时候，早点认识许桑和药桑，一切都那么纯粹。但是许桑和药桑，你们都是重情义的人，以后还有很长路要一起走，不是吗？”他知道加奈误会了，却也不想说破，只低低的应了一声。

 

吃完饭，许愿慢慢的走回四悔斋，一路上他什么也没想，脑袋里心里都空空的。门口石狮子后站着一个人，许愿瞟了一眼，继续往前走。药不然在那里站着，不知道在干什么。许愿进了屋，坐在自己的书桌前，突然间记忆一下子涌入了大脑。他还记得，从海螺峰死里逃生后，去看药不然，药不然拄着拐杖，似笑非笑的看着他：“好啊，我就说了，你没我不行，看看你这样，差点没把自己撂那？”他听了只是傻笑着，最后药不然拿出来个小小的玉质挂件，说，按照五脉的规矩，这是我最珍贵的宝贝，你要不要带着，也算我们交换过定情信物了。他想伸手去拿，药不然却把小小的玉咬在了嘴里，挑着眉毛看他…他很快会了意，向前走了一步，却不小心推到了拐杖，药不然哎呦一声，两个人滚作一团。然后记忆就在这里土崩瓦解了…

 

许愿从窗口看到药不然还在外面站着，他这两天的情绪被太多责任压抑到内心深处，现在突然从内心冲破而出。他气那个人心狠手辣，气他的执迷不悟，气他的背叛，但独独没办法恨他。从他们相识到现在，他的一举一动，都在许愿的脑海中飞速的掠过，药不然，药不然，你到底想做什么？  
许愿突然想通了，他猛的拉开门，药不然竟有些怔怔的，全然失去了平时的神采，看他过来，迟疑了一下，向后退了几步，似乎想走。许愿上前拉住他就往屋里拽，药不然挣扎了两下就放弃了，直到被许愿拉进屋子里，推在床边，药不然站定了，整了整衣服，才又恢复了往日的风流，脸上挂着戏谑的表情，一边整着袖口，一边讥讽许愿：“今天我可没害你，怎么也像个急色鬼。”  
许愿却定定的看着他道：“你还想装到什么时候？”  
药不然嗤笑一声：“我装什么了？”  
许愿逼近他，语气和动作是从未有过的霸道：“昨天的催情剂根本不是老朝奉的意思。”他用的肯定句。  
药不然不想和他纠缠，一边去推他“我还有事，先走了。”  
许愿一反平日老好人的温和，空气中alpha信息素的浓度飙升，药不然被信息素影响，几乎控制不住自己的腿，被许愿在细瘦的腰上一带，便摔倒在床上。  
“你到底想要什么？”药不然有些烦躁，他不喜欢这样无法掌控的感觉。  
“我想听你说真话。”许愿一边说着，一边一颗颗的解开药不然的扣子。药不然还想挣扎，但手腕被许愿压制在头顶，他心里暗骂了一声，都怪这可恶的标记，让他变成了这副看到许愿就无法逃脱的样子。  
他的身下早已湿的一塌糊涂，许愿很快就剥下了他的裤子，只留下湿透了的内裤穿在身上。  
许愿压住他的手腕，跪坐在他双腿之间，用阳具隔着内裤顶弄湿漉漉的入口。  
药不然发出难耐的闷哼声，他喘息着，头脑中叫嚣的欲望让他放弃了挣扎，他现在只想让许愿干脆一点。   
许愿却不愿给他个干脆，他一边继续用下身隔着内裤磨蹭着蜜穴，一边舔舐着药不然的腺体，直弄的药不然喘息连连，两条修长的腿使劲盘在他的腰上，发出小声的呜咽，声音中也带了哭腔：”许愿，快给我。“  
“我想听你说真话，说你喜欢我。”  
“你根本不舍得杀我”  
药不然无法不承认，他说狠话的时候甚至不敢转身面对许愿。此刻被许愿拆穿，自己的敏感带又被人掌握着，他索性点头承认。  
许愿看到他的回应，示意药不然抬起屁股，扯下最后一层障碍，两手托着屁股的两侧，缓缓的将自己的阳具推了进去，饥渴的甬道被硕大填满，立刻紧紧缠住了他，药不然也发出了满足的叹息。  
“你极重感情，让你背叛我们，一定很痛苦。“  
许愿一边挺动着腰身，用力的贯穿身下人紧致的软肉，一边在他耳边低语道。  
药不然险些落下泪来，为了身下极致的快感，也为了自己——他一个人走的太久了，他好像和光明之间隔着一道玻璃墙，看得见，却走不过去。许愿进入的太深了，戳的他整个人都酸酸涨涨的。  
粗大肉棒持续的抽插着，不断的顶在甬道内壁上的一点，药不然绷紧了脚尖，打了个哆嗦，一股热液从身体深处涌出，许愿正被肉穴绞的动弹不得，有了这润滑，又往里推进了一点，顶的药不然又惊叫一声，腰部以下都是酸软的，无法动弹。  
这是捅到了生殖腔了。许愿又加快动作，不停的顶弄着那一点，药不然本来压抑的叫床声已完全控制不住，随着他的动作规律的起伏。最终他的生殖腔被完全的打开了，许愿的阴茎突破了环状的入口，龟头被勒的又疼又爽，他咬牙哄着药不然，让他再放松一点，好让自己进去。药不然  
药不然最后的记忆，是许愿在他耳边说：“过了今天，一切都会结束。” 然后他脖子上的腺体被许愿咬住，许愿的信息素冲破他的身体，让他全身都像泡在热水中一样暖洋洋的，四肢百骸无一不沉浸在愉悦中。

第二天许愿醒来时，正看到药不然在床边整理衣服，他的内裤已经不能穿了，只好扔到一边，直接穿了西装裤子。看到许愿醒了，只是看了一眼，便走出门去。  
许愿在交接仪式上再见到他时，他已经换了身衣服，又挂上了那副玩世不恭的表情。被捕时，他也仍旧未见慌乱。  
老朝奉的计划被完全破坏掉，待一切尘埃落定，许愿接到了罗局的电话，药不然的罪名很轻，警方的证据不足，刑期也因为omega怀孕而缓刑，现在人已经释放了。  
许愿又忆起那一天，他掀开帘子，药不然在外面，微笑着说，你好啊。


End file.
